Mourir d'aimer
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: Song fic - Dans la peau de James avant que la mort ne l'emporte...


**O°O°O**

**Mourir d'aimer **

**Disclaimers : **Disney

**Pairing : **Elizabeth Swann/James Norrington

**Rating : **K

**Genre : **Song Fic ( mots en gras )

_**Chanson : **__Mourir__d__'__aimer__ de Charles Aznavour_

**Résumé : -** AWE - Dans la peau de James avant que la mort ne l'emporte...

**NDLA : **Ma première song fic écrite il y a quelque temps et probablement la dernière aussi ^^

**Publication : **2009

**O°O°O**

La tête entre les mains, James Norrington poussa un long soupir avant de se resservir un whisky. Combien de verres avait-il déjà ingurgité ? Visiblement pas assez car l'alcool brûla vivement sa gorge. Cependant, cette douleur lui était encore préférable à celle qui tiraillait son cœur jour et nuit. Mille pensées bataillaient dans son esprit et aucune d'entre elles n'apportaient de solutions à ses tourments. Loin de l'apaiser, ses réflexions le poussaient inexorablement vers le gouffre ténébreux de la folie…

_**Les parois de ma vie sont lisses**__, sans nulle aspérité pour me laisser la moindre chance… pourtant __**je m'y accroche**__, malgré tout, inutilement __**mais**__ je __d__érape et __**je glisse**__… Toujours. __**Lentement**__ le temps s'égraine tout comme il file et annihile tout espoir.  
_  
_Le chemin __**vers ma destinée**__ est-il à ce point semé __d__'embuches ? Peut-on __**mourir d'aimer**__ aussi sûrement que __mourir__ fauché par une balle ?  
_  
Le visage d'Elizabeth lui revenait sans arrêt en mémoire, s'imposait même derrière le rideau noir de ses paupières closes. Se relevant, il arracha sa perruque, défit malhabilement son jabot puis déboutonna sa chemise.

Suffocant, il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre de son bureau et sortit dans la nuit.

L'air frais ne calma pas le feu qui tourbillonnait en lui, au contraire, il parut même attiser le brasier de sa souffrance... Elle l'avait éconduit, ingénument rejeté en choisissant cet idiot de Turner, volé son âme sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte !

Où était-elle à présent ? Sur quel océan voguait-elle ? Avec qui se trouvait-elle ?

Comme il lui était difficile de vivre avec cette culpabilité, de se lever chaque matin et d'enfiler cet uniforme d'Amiral contre lequel il avait changé de camp.

Il avait tout retrouvé, son rang, ses biens, ses fonctions, absolument tout sauf… l'honneur et la dignité.

_**Tandis que le monde me juge,**__mon âme s'épuise et encaisse les coups que le destin lui afflige ! Le regard du monde peut bien m'accabler, celui des hommes me blâmer que cela ne change rien._

_**Je ne vois qu'un refuge**__ à mes tourments… __**toute issue m'étant condamnée**__. Interdite._

Est-ce donc cela le prix à payer ?

_**Mourir… d'aimer ?**_

_****_  
— _**Mourir d'aimer !**_grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées, transi de rage face à ce sombre et grotesque romantisme.

Comme un dément, ses yeux balayèrent l'obscurité. Au fond de lui, le militaire savait qu'il s'était emmuré dans cette passion **de plein gré,**qu'il avait choisi d'aimer Elizabeth comme il avait décidé de renier son camp !

**S'enfoncer dans la nuit**pour mieux noyer sa douleur dans le noir… comme si cela avait une chance de fonctionner !

— **Payer l'amour au prix de sa vie !**Est-ce cela ? cria-t-il aux ténèbres, son cœur battant à coup redoublé.

Ainsi, un étrange rire naquit dans sa gorge, de nouveau confronté à ces tendres et ridicules propos. Cependant, son éclat mourut rapidement, avalé par cette pitoyable soirée.

Que reprocher à Elizabeth ? Son inébranlable courage? Sa détermination aussi ferme que le plus vaillant des soldats ? Son goût pour la liberté ? Son amour pour un autre ?

S'avançant jusqu'à la fontaine ornant les jardins de sa propriété de Port Royal, il plongea ses mains dans l'eau étonnant glacée.

**— Pécher contre le corps… et non contre l'esprit…**comme si vous m'aviez laissé le choix Elizabeth… laissons faire… l'instant présent… pour une fois…murmura-t-il à son reflet vibrant sur le miroir de l'eau.

Son regard vert terni par la fatigue, l'alcool et la souffrance, contemplait tristement l'onde obscure.

Il y avait tant réfléchi, tant perdu d'énergie dans de complexes pensées et là encore, il s'était fourvoyé, égaré dans les limbes de géhennes pernicieuses.

— Se peut-il que j'y parvienne ?

Une fois encore, son murmure se perdit dans le bruissement nocturne de cette triste nuit.

Un petit rire empli d'ironie secoua de nouveau son corps… même ses plus fols espoirs n'y croyaient plus.

Demain il lui faudra reprendre la mer, monter sur l'Endeavour et exécuter les ordres de Cutler Beckett.

—**Laissons le monde à… ses problèmes…**balbutia-t-il en titubant, son esprit cherchant dans l'ivresse la force de s'en convaincre. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable !

Tous oui, les ambitieux, **les gens haineux**, touts ces êtres corrompus **faces à eux même**dont l'unique combat réside à satisfaire l'égo et la soif de pouvoir. Quels qu'ils soient, mendiants, religieux, pirates ou aristocrates !

— **Avec leurs petites… idées…** leurs sens… aigues des valeurs… leurs belles phrases… je vais leur en donner… des beaux principes ! Cette nuit c'est moi qui régale ! cria-t-il, la boisson et la douleur ayant définitivement eut raison de lui. **Mourir d'aimer**, n'est-ce donc pas… magnifique ?

Tandis qu'il hurlait ces mots à la nuit, la douleur vrilla abominablement son cœur. Suffocant sous ce poids qu'il ne supportait plus, il tituba jusqu'à son bureau et s'empara du whisky. Portant le goulot à ses lèvres, James laissa l'amer liquide corroder sa gorge. Encore.

Lâchant enfin la bouteille laquelle ne contenait plus qu'un fond, il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'effondra dans son siège.

— **Puisque notre amour ne peut…vivre… **articula-t-il, l'émeraude de son regard étincelant sous une larme trop longtemps retenue.

Trahi par faiblesse, il avait à son tour trahi par amour pour se confronter au chaos.

D'une main fébrile, James s'empara lentement **d****'un **coupe papier trônant sur le plateau lisse de sa table de travail.

**—Mieux vaut en refermer… le livre…**

Plus convaincu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, le militaire souhaitait plus que tout mettre un terme à ce joli conte avorté et **plutôt que de le brûler**, l'effacer définitivement de sa mémoire.

Ainsi, son esprit tel le plus inhumain des juges et bourreaux inscrit dans sa tête le visage d'Elizabeth, la seule femme qu'il ait aimé.

— **Mourir d'aimer...**Je m'y tiendrai, acheva-t-il en glissant la lame sur son poignet rigide avant que le monde ne sombre autour de lui.

**O°O°O  
**

La cellule du Hollandais Volant transpirait un sel vicié aux relents fétides de marée et de chair putréfiée. Réprimant pour la énième fois un haut le cœur, Elizabeth gardait ses yeux rivés sur les barreaux qui la gardaient prisonnière.

Elle ne se sentait plus la force de regarder ce mur où était ancré ce qu'il restait du père de son fiancé.

Un cliquetis la ramena soudainement au présent et lorsqu'elle vit James, son cœur se pinça douloureusement.

— Suivez-moi ! déclara l'Amiral Norrington en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Paralysé, il ne parvenait à dompter ses cordes vocales pour lui déclarer ce qu'il avait à dire. Cependant, ses yeux semblaient avouer ce que son esprit pensait :

_Encore un regard comme celui-ci et la foudre s'abattra sur moi Elizabeth. Ne craignez pas que je reste longtemps en vie, ce serait trop __d__'honneur ou qui sait, trop cruel... Restez ici ne changera le sort de personne. Je pourrais bien __**partir en redressant la tête**__, refermer cette geôle et faire comme si mes sentiments n'étaient plus mais… à quoi bon sortir __**vainqueur d'une défaite ?**__**  
**_  
Haussant le menton, Elizabeth fixa plus intensément James sans cacher l'éclat amer qui habitait son regard.

— Vite ! ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Hochant néanmoins la tête sous l'œil impatient de ses hommes, elle continua de fixer l'Amiral avant d'esquisser quelques pas vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda froidement Elizabeth.

—Je choisis un camp, lâcha le militaire dans un souffle.

**Renverser toutes les données.**Voilà ce qu'il venait de faire et voici comme son cœur s'en trouvait déjà allégé.

Réfléchissant une dernière fois, Elizabeth s'affranchit enfin de sa prison et tandis qu'elle s'échappait de sa cellule, elle ne remarqua pas la profonde entaille qui défigurait le poignet de James.

**O°**

S'accrochant aux aspérités du navire, Elizabeth rejoignit, accompagnée de ses hommes, l'arrière du Hollandais Volant. Sautant sur le balcon, elle se confronta à nouveau au regard de Norrington.

—N'allez pas à la Baie des Naufragés, Beckett sait que la Confrérie va s'y réunir. Il me semble qu'il y a un traître parmi eux, déclara-t-il en tournant son visage vers l'Empress, incapable de la regarder.

**Mourir d'aimer.** Il y avait tant pensé.  
_  
Oui, __**mourir d'aimer ou comme on le peut de n'importe quoi !**__ Tuez-moi…_

— Il est trop tard pour que je vous pardonne ! cracha-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

— Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de votre père… déclara-t-il, profondément meurtri. Mais cela ne m'absout pas de mes autres péchés.

A nouveau James avait baissé son regard, ses propres paroles sonnant comme une mise à mort.

Un silence s'installa, poignant et douloureux. La jeune femme, malgré sa confiance ébranlée, se confrontait à son tour à ses démons. James Norrington était le dernier lien, la dernière personne la rattachant à son passé, à son père. A cette vie qu'elle n'avait pas non plus détestée…

— Venez avec nous, s'exclama abruptement Elizabeth en contemplant le vide.

Ce fut comme un éclatement… une explosion dans le néant.

Ramenant ses yeux sur elle, Norrington n'osait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

—James, venez avec moi, continua-t-elle, une lueur désormais suppliante dans son regard noisette.

_Peut-on succomber et renaître en même temps ? Je crois que oui. Savez-vous… sais-tu à quel point je voudrais __**mourir**__ ici et maintenant, rendre mon dernier souffle sur ces paroles, expirer pour __**n'emporter que ce qui fut nous, **__seulement tout __**ce qui fut toi et disparaitre ?**__**  
**_  
Qui va là ?

Une voix venait de retentir dans l'air, donnant ainsi l'alerte à l'équipage du Hollandais Volant. Cependant, James ne l'entendit qu'au travers un mur immatériel. Tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance, la seule chose qui comptait était de mettre Elizabeth en sécurité.

Sortant vivement son épée, ses gestes lui semblèrent pourtant ralentis.

— Partez. Je vous suivrais… déclara-t-il en contemplant le beau visage de la jeune femme.

Il y avait tellement d'aveux dans ces quelques mots…

_**Tu es le printemps…**__ tu renaîtras toujours.__** Moi**__ je ne suis que__** l'automne**__ et suis condamné à te regretter, quoiqu'il arrive. Je chuterai puisqu'on me l'ordonne, tant que toi tu ne tombes pas. Je comprends __d__ésormais que __**ton cœur se prend**__, se fait __**d**__ésirer et s'apprivoise peut-être. __**Le mien se donne**__ et je te l'ai offert il y a __d__éjà longtemps._

—Vous mentez, s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

_**Ma route est déjà tracée…**_

—Nos destins sont étroitement mêlés Elizabeth mais jamais ils ne se rejoignent.

Jamais. Il le savait tout comme elle en était consciente et pour la première fois, ces mots ne lui firent aucun mal.

Apaisé, James se pencha vers la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Son baiser avait le gout de la sincérité et de l'éternité.

—Partez maintenant !

Ainsi, Elizabeth se retourna puis s'enfuit, le laissant seul affronter sa destinée.

De son côté, James avait seulement envie d'attendre… et **mourir**.

Il ne craignait plus rien.

**Mourir d'aimer. ****  
**  
C'est-ce qu'il venait d'endurer.

**Mourir d'aimer.**

C'est-ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

**Mourir d'aimer.**

C'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

**FIN**


End file.
